


work lights and backstage kisses

by nopenotsatan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, denny's is mentioned a lot in this, enjoy reading this cringy piece of shit, heathers is great, i think it's cause i want waffles, it's actually based on one of my expiriences during shows, karl and sapnap are gay idiots, plus i mean heathers, there's georgebur and fundywastaken if you squint, this has been in my head for a very long time, this is a bit awkward but what did you expect it's my first fanfic, this isn't very fungee bungee but eh it'll do, yeah that's right i'm a theatre kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotsatan/pseuds/nopenotsatan
Summary: Karl is an oblivious idiot who can be a good stage manager but not good at picking up hints that someone wants to date him. That someone is Sapnap, who's JD, and completely in love with Karl.also eret knows what's going on and tries to get them together but fails
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	work lights and backstage kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fanfiction i know it's bad  
> it's based on a show i did where my friend asked out a guy during a show and i was his wingman and i was very good at it a+ wingmanning  
> anyways enjoy this piece of shit

“Alright, that’s a wrap! Make sure to get some sleep before your show tomorrow, eat a good breakfast, and know I love you all, goodnight!” Philza shouted over the horde of theatre kids trying to get home after dress rehearsal week.

Karl got up on the stage and started to pull up the legs and back traveler, picking up a few discarded props along the way, _Stupid actors,_ he thought. _Never picking up their own props._ As he walked towards the light booth to turn off the work lights and head home, he got a text.

_private messages from snapmap to honkers_

**_snapmap:_ ** howdy

**_honkers:_ **what do you want

**_snapmap:_ **look up

He took a look up and there was Sapnap, waving from the balcony. He was still wearing his costume, and drinking a juice box. Sapnap ran down the stairs and barreled to a stop in front of Karl. “Hi.”

“Change out of your costume,” Karl said while walking to the light booth and opening the door.

“But why? It’s so comfy and cozy an-”

“You have a show tomorrow. If you ruin it, your understudy will take your place. And we all know how much you wanted this part.”

“Why can’t I borrow Wilbur’s costume if I ruin this one?” Sapnap whined, seeming reminiscent of a child.

“You guys are completely different heights. Wilbur is seven inches taller than you. His costume would hang on you like a limp noodle.” Karl shut off all off the lights and started to close the door when Sapnap said “You wanna go to Denny’s? I hear they have some new waffle mix or something.” 

“No thanks, I got some homework and if I do go, Wilbur and George will be making out in a corner somewhere, Fundy and Dream will most likely resolve all their tension in the parking lot, Skeppy and Vurb will try and scare the waitresses, and you’ll most likely eat everything there. So sorry, but I can’t. Anyways, bye!” He closed the door and went towards the exit of the building. He never caught Sapnap’s dejected expression as he sat on the floor and whispered “It was just gonna be the two of us…”

* * *

At 7:00 am in the morning, he unlocked the school doors and pocketed the keys. Privileges of being the stage manager, getting a master key to the entire school. Although, it really didn’t need much convincing for Phil to give him the keys. He yawned and walked towards the stage but stopped when he saw someone sitting in the middle of it. He stepped closer and saw that it was Fundy. 

“Hey Fundy.” Fundy took a look at him and said a simple “Hello.” and looked away. Karl got a little concerned and sat next to Fundy. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I kissed Dream last night.” _Oh._ That was… not the answer he was expecting. But hey, he was right. Kinda. He didn’t know where they kissed, but at least they did. 

“What else happened?”

“After I did it, I ran away. I was scared, I guess, and now we have a show and it’s just gonna be really awkward. Sure, I’m lights and he’s props but still, it’s just gonna be strange. I accidentally fucked up our friendship, and now he won’t ever want to be friends with me ever again.”

Karl took a deep breath and said “Well are you sure he didn’t like it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, stay here. I gotta go do something super quickly.” Karl went to the left wing and started texting Dream. 

_private messages between pissboy and honkers_

**_honkers:_ ** come to the school right now

**_honkers:_ **side door to the stage is unlocked.

**_honkers:_ **go to the prop closet

**_pissboy:_ **why?

**_honkers:_ **cause i said so

He came back to the stage to Fundy, who was looking out towards the imaginary audience. “Get up. I need you to find a prop for me.” Fundy obliged and they went to the closet. 

“Any specific thing you’re looking for?”

“I need the prop guns and that slushie cup they use. Also, some wigs, blonde.” Karl left Fundy in the closet and ran towards the side doors, where Dream was standing. “I need you to get something for me from the prop closet.” Karl grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the closet.

“What do you need from there?”

“A prop gun.” He shoved Dream into the closet and locked the door. 

“If you two don’t fix everything that happened, I’ll break your kneecaps!” He yelled as he walked away.

Ten minutes later, he went and unlocked the door to find Fundy pinning Dream to the wall, their hands in each other’s hair, making out furiously. He left the door unlocked and went to the bathroom, smiling at himself in the mirror. Another win for Karl.

* * *

Everyone was hurrying around, trying to finish makeup and hair, while finding their props. Karl yelled out “Ten minutes till opening!” and everyone went into more of a frenzy. He took a peek put into the audience. A full house. 

“Didn’t know people wanted to see _Heathers_ that badly,” Eret said, seeming to materialize out of nowhere. They were playing Heather Chandler in the show, and she made an amazing Chandler. 

“Yeah.”

“You know, Sapnap’s been looking at you every three minutes.”

“I mean, I am the stage manager. I do give out the cues.”

“No, I mean he’s been looking at you lik-”

Eret was cut off by Puffy saying “Karl! Could you help me find my blazer? I can’t find it!’

Karl quickly said “Sorry Eret, gotta go help Puffy.” He ran off and started looking around for her blazer. After a minute of looking around, he handed it to Puffy and went to help Niki fix her hair and glasses.

A couple minutes later he yelled out “Places!” and everyone got ready. Bad got ready to open the grand drape and Fundy pulled up a light on Puffy who started off by saying “September first, 1989. Dear diary-”

* * *

A few minutes into the show he got a text from Sapnap. He felt a bit fluttery inside, but pushed down the feeling and looked at it.

_private messages between snapmap and honkers_

**_snapmap:_ ** hi

**_honkers:_ **you’re going on in two minutes

**_snapmap:_ ** that’s two minutes i can talk to you

**_honkers:_ ** why do you even have your phone?

**_honkers:_ **it shouldn’t be backstage.

**_snapmap:_ **aww :((

He turned his phone off and stayed in the left wing. He heard Fundy say over his headset that George was walking into the sound booth. _Oh no._

Karl left the left wing and went into the school hallways, and then ran into the light booth where Wilbur and George were about to make out. “Seriously guys? Now?” They stared at him with pleading eyes and he caved, saying “You only have two minutes.” They ran off somewhere, probably to the bathrooms. Candy Store was ending, and Eret, Hannah, and Astelic were walking off while Fight For Me started up. 

He started playing the song, and as nine students started singing “ _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!”_ over and over again, he saw Sapnap make his entrance as JD. He made a wonderful JD, that’s for sure. Wilbur came back to the sound booth, looking slightly disheveled. He left the sound booth and went back to the left wing.

* * *

They were on Blue now, and as Quackity and Schlatt started singing about their balls being sad, Sapnap tapped him on the shoulder. “Howdy.”

“Hey.”

“The show’s been going really well so far.”

“Yep. You should probably go back to the right wing. You’re gonna go on in a minute.”

“Alright.”

As Blue started to end, Our Love Is God was starting up and Karl sat down, just watching Sapnap.

* * *

Niki was singing Kindergarten Boyfriend, and Karl swore he could hear some sniffles from the audience. Niki was a wonderful Martha, and he felt some tears come to his eyes. He went to the back traveler and sat in the middle of the corridor connecting both sides of the stage. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he felt someone hit his head and looked up to see Sapnap, grinning.

“Nice show, huh?”

“Don’t you have Meant to Be Yours to do?”

“Are you ok? We just finished I Am Damaged. They’re doing the reprise right now.”

“Oh.” Karl stood up and dusted off his pants. “I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah, bows are in a few minutes.”

Karl gave him a pat on his back. “You did great out there, you know? Absolutely amazing.”

“Thanks.” Sapnap was smiling. “You know, you’re an inch taller than me.”

“I am?”

“Yeah.” Sapnap gulped. “Hey Karl?”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna do something right now and you’re probably gonna hate me forever for it but I’m gonna do it anyways.”

“Sap, you know for a fact that I could never hate-” Karl was cut off with Sapnap kissing him. The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering even faster, and he leaned into the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but only was a couple seconds. Sapnap pulled away and realized what he had done. “Shit. Karl, I’m really sorry. That probably seemed like it was out of nowhere, and you probably didn’t even like it, and I might have just mes-” Karl cut him off with another kiss. 

“Don’t be Sapnap. I did kinda like it…” he trailed off and scratched the back off his neck. 

“Oh! Um, then, do you wanna be my boyfriend? It's totally cool if you don’t wanna, but-”

Karl hugged him and whispered into his ear “Yeah. I will.” He pulled back and took a good look at Sapnap’s blushing face in the dim lights. He was fairly sure that he was blushing too, but he paid that no mind. “Now come on, you got some bows to do.”

After the audience had left and everyone had changed, most of the cast went to Denny's to celebrate. Karl and Sapnap decided to go to Karl's house and cuddled on the couch watching Megamind. Karl kept kissing Sapnap every five minutes because he could do that now, and they fell asleep together, with Karl holding onto Sapnap like a koala. 

_**bonus scene:** _

Jimmy and Chris came home and unlocked the door to find Karl and Sapnap cuddled up next to each other on the couch. Jimmy took a photo and sent it to Eret who responded with a "I knew it. Give me my ten dollars now." Chris pulled a blanket over them and said "Let's not bother them, alright? Our boy's finally found love." He pretended to wipe a tear. "They grow up so fast."

"Ok, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> well that was bad. leave kudos and comments maybe? i dunno do it if you want  
> also can you tell i have never kissed anyone? i am bad at writing why are you even here  
> i just listened to the heathers soundtrack while writing this and during big fun i got up and danced around my room  
> anyways drink water and have a snack and wash your face goodbye


End file.
